Alcohol
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Semua karena minuman bernama ALKOHOL, dan hal kecil yang disebut CINTA / Warning : OOC – Typo – OneShot / RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

**KaiSaki Fanfic** : Alcohol © Maritha El Sephira

**Pair** : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC – Typo (maybe) - Oneshot

**Summary** : Semua karena minuman bernama ALKOHOL, dan hal kecil yang disebut CINTA / Warning : OOC – Typo – OneShot / RnR?

**— HAPPY READING —**

* * *

Misaki berjalan memasuki sebuah bar. Dilihatnya seisi bar tersebut untuk menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Didapatilah pria berambut coklat yang sedari tadi dia cari. Perlahan-lahan Misaki mendekati pria itu.

"Kai?" Misaki menyentuh pundak sang pria.

Pria itu hanya menatap Misaki, lalu kembali sibuk dengan segelas alkohol di depannya.

"Pelayan! Satu gelas lagi!" Kai mengangkat gelasnya ke udara.

"Sudah, Kai. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak" Misaki merampas gelas yang dipegang oleh Kai.

"Hei! Kembalikan!" Kai berusaha meraih gelas itu, tapi kepalanya sudah terlalu berat, sehingga dia terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Misaki menghela nafas, dan mengangkat Kai masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

_"Kring, Kring"_ ponsel Misaki berbunyi.

"Halo" Misaki berbicara pada sosok diujung sana.

"Misaki, kau sudah menemukannya?" Suara seorang pria bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah, Miwa. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Oh, baguslah. Terima kasih sudah membawanya. Tadi aku sudah berusaha membawanya pulang, tapi dia malah memukulku. Kau membawanya kemana?" tanya Miwa

"Dia bisa tidur dirumahku. Kebetulan, Shin sedang di luar kota" Misaki menjawab.

"Oh, kau membawanya pakai apa?" Miwa bertanya lagi.

"Mobilnya Shin"

"Oh, ok. Hati-hati di jalan!" Miwa berkata dengan suara riangnya. Misaki menutup ponselnya, dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ngh...Misaki" Kai berkata dalam tidurnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Misaki menatap Kai yang tertidur di bangku yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kai—masih dalam tidurnya—lagi. Misaki terkejut mendengar itu. Pipinya mulai merona.

Sebenarnya, Misaki memang menyukai Kai. Menurutnya, Kai itu orang yang kuat dan tegar, dan saat mereka masuk dalam satu tim, Misaki menyadari kalau dia mencintai Kai.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan Card Capital. Dengan susah payah, Misaki menuntun Kai turun dari mobil, dan menaiki tangga memasuki rumahnya.

Dia membawa Kai ke depan kamar Shin yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Misaki memutar knop-nya.

"Sial! Harusnya aku tau, kalau Shin pasti mengunci kamarnya" umpat Misaki dalam hatinya.

Dia melihat ke arah pria berambut coklat yang sedari tadi dia tuntun. Misaki menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, dia bisa tidur di kamarku" pikirnya lagi. Misaki membawa Kai ke dalam kamarnya, dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Misaki hendak keluar, tapi Kai menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. Misaki terkejut dan terpaku disitu. Kai pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Misaki segera keluar kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Ci-ciuman pertamaku" Misaki meraba bibirnya sambil bersandar ke pintu. Pipinya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan menuju sofa untuk tidur.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya...**

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Dua kancing bajunya tidak terkancing dengan benar, dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Ah, kepalaku sakit" Kai memegangi kepalanya.

"Dimana aku?" Kai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dan mendapati sebuah bingkai yang terletak di atas nakas. Diambilnya bingkai itu, dan dilihatnya. Dalam bingkai itu, terdapat foto seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut silver sedang tersenyum lebar dengan seekor kucing dipelukannya. Di belakang gadis tersebut, berdiri seorang pria dan seorang wanita—yang diyakini sebagai orang tua gadis tersebut.

"Jadi, aku di kamar Misaki, hah?" Kai berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia cantik kalau tersenyum" Kai tersenyum kecil sambil memandang bingkai itu. Ditaruhnya bingkai itu ke tempat semula, dan bangun dari kasur. Dia segera merapihkan bajunya sebisa mungkin, dan keluar dari kamar.

Begitu keluar, aroma masakan langsung tercium di udara.

"K-kai, k-kau sudah bangun?" Misaki bertanya dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hn" Kai hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ma-mau sarapan?" Misaki menunjuk ke arah meja makan. Disana sudah tersedia macaroni schotel dengan secangkir teh. Kai pun duduk dan mulai makan.

"Kenapa kau minum alkohol tadi malam?" Misaki duduk di sebelah Kai.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap Misaki datar.

Dia menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita. "Aku menyukai seseorang, tapi sepertinya dia berkencan dengan sahabatku sendiri" Kai menjawab dengan mata tertutup.

"Oh" ucap Misaki kecewa. "Kau tidak ingat yang terjadi tadi malam?" Misaki bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak" Kai menjawab datar.

Mata biru Misaki mulai berkaca-kaca, dan Kai menyadari itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kai berusaha untuk tetap terlihat datar.

"Tidak. A-aku harus pergi dulu" Misaki bangkit dari kursi dan hendak keluar, tapi Kai menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Kai bertanya.

Misaki sudah tidak tahan sehingga dia mulai menangis. "Baka! Kau bahkan tidak ingat saat kau menciumku!" Misaki membentak Kai.

"Mencium?" Kai membulatkan matanya.

"A-aku pikir, kalau ciuman pertamaku di rebut oleh pria yang kucintai aku akan senang, tapi ternyata pria itu bahkan tidak ingat saat dia menciumku, terlebih lagi, dia sedang menyukai orang lain saat menciumku!" Mata biru Misaki mengeluarkan air mata.

"Pria yang kau cintai?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai!" Misaki berteriak. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba, Kai memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu saat aku mabuk?" Kai bertanya.

"I-iya, tapi itukan saat kau mabuk. Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau ucapkan" Misaki menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi, apa kau tau, kalau saat mabuk kita akan berbicara jujur?" Kai bertanya lagi.

"Hah?" Misaki bingung. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Misaki" ucap Kai tepat di sebelah telinga Misaki.

"Ka-kai, kau masih mabuk?" Misaki menatap Kai heran.

Kai menggeleng dan berkata, "perempuan yang kusuka adalah kau, Misaki. Aku kira kau berkencan dengan Miwa"

"Baka! Aku dan Miwa hanya berteman" Misaki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baguslah. Karena kalau ternyata itu benar, mungkin Miwa akan mati" Kai mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya.

"Eh?" Misaki menatap Kai dengan tatapan takut.

"Tadi kau bilang aku merebut ciuman pertamamu, kan?" Kai menatap mata biru Misaki.

"Iya" Misaki mengangguk.

"Sial! Aku melewatkannya!" Kai mengumpat. Tiba-tiba, dia menatap Misaki lagi.

"Tapi, sepertinya ciuman kedua dapat menebusnya" Kai menatap Misaki dalam.

"Ka-kai..." pipi Misaki merona merah. Perlahan-lahan, Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Misaki dan mengecupnya pelan.

* * *

**Author's** **Note :**

**Halo minna!**

**Fanfic kali ini saya buat saat sedang di kereta, jadi maaf kalo ada typo. Saya harap para readers suka :)**

**Masih banyak kekurangannya? Maafkan author, ya.** **Kai-nya OOC** **banget?** **Gomen'nasai m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata, mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha** **El Sephira~**


End file.
